


Solace

by Mareel



Series: Dawn [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 Twilight, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weight of memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate history AU based on the premise that the Xindi destruction of Earth (in "Twilight") **did** take place, and there was no temporal reset. It is a followup to [The Faraway Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/779578) and takes place during the return trip from Denobula. It is Malcolm's voice.

 

“The survivors… I don’t know if I ever asked anyone this – do they blame me?”

Jonathan’s initial euphoria at being able to remember yesterday’s events today has subsided into a quiet introspection. The sadness in his voice is almost unbearable and I take his hand, squeezing gently. He searches my eyes… whether he’s seeking reassurance or truth, I’m not certain. All I can offer is the latter, hoping it will also comfort him.

“Probably some needed to blame someone at first. But that’s not what you’ll find now, Jonathan. You have friends there who’ll welcome you home. 

“As will I.”

 


End file.
